Sakura Alice
by HiHi-Ai
Summary: Sakura may have no memory but she can tell this 'Wonderland' is not a normal place. But, for some reason, everyone seems to be crazy about her. Even the crazy hatter guy and that masochist rabbit . That annoying Cheshire with the red hair keeps popping up too. Maybe one of them can help her remember everything, before she goes crazy too. Or...before she loses her head.
1. Sasori Cheshire

A little about myself before we start.

My name is Jessica. I've been writing on this site for quite a while. I'm friendly, and kind. My temper is easily triggered though, but I forgive right away so sorry if I snap at you.

I like cats, video games, gay rights and small towns. I enjoy the quiet and I like to be by myself, but I also welcome company. I don't like racists or liars.

I hope we can be friends.

* * *

_"Marriage."_

_"Stop being silly, you're already 18. It's time to think about these things." _

_"Who are you?"_

_"Where are you going?"_

_"**Who** are you?"_

_"Miss Alice! Get back here!" _

**_"Who are you?"_**

* * *

"W-Who am I?" Her eyes flutter open. She sits up slowly, feeling a buzz in her head. The light clears her eyes. "_Where_ am I?"

What in the world….the trees look like giant flowers. Except, they're weird flowers. There's one in every color and some in colors she didn't even know existed. Along the flower like trees are tall strips of green that look like…grass?

Her head. It hurts.

She looks at her arms and legs, seeing that she's alright. Her head is fine. She thinks…

She can't remember anything. She can't even remember-

"What's my name?" She says aloud.

Fuck. You know things are bad when you can't even remember your own name? Trying to think back, it's like hitting a wall in her memories. Thinking back, eventually she hits a wall to her mind. "Just…think…" She says to herself, "Think…name, name, what's my name…."

Closing her eyes, she tries to remember…

"Stop!"

"Where are you going?! Get back here!"

"Miss Alice?!"

"Alice? Is my name Alice?" She opens her eyes, pausing. No. It can't by just Alice. That sounds like part of it, but not all. She takes a look at herself, her hands and skin. Her nails are clean, her dress is soft and blue, she's not wearing shoes.

Her hair is pink.

"Pink?" She frowns. "What a weird hair color."

"I think it's quite lovely. Very fine! Almost like a rose?"

Looking up, one of the flowers…is talking?! "What the hell?!"

"It's not like a normal rose though, softer." Another flower says to the first, fluttering her petals. "Almost like…a Sakura."

"Sakura?" That sounds right. That sounds familiar. "I think, I think that's my name. Sakura."

"Oh! You're a Sakura? How sweet?" The rose is saying, waving her leafs. "But dear, you're not in the tree. Have you fallen from your branch?"

"I'm not a flower." Sakura says, getting up and frowning at the tall plants. "I'm a girl!"

"Not a flower?" The rose blinks.

A nearby lily gasps, leaning to the rose. "You don't suppose she's a…W.E.E.D?"

"A weed?!" one of the daisies screams, having overheard.

Suddenly, all the flowers start swatting at her and pushing her. Shoving Sakura right and left, screaming about how awful weeds are and how they don't belong in this garden. Sakura tries to catch her footing as they move her along, nearly avoiding a beheading by the rose's thorns. Eventually the plants manage to push her all the way beyond the tall blades of grass, to which she tumbled and fell into a puddle.

"I am not a weed!" Sakura yells, pulling herself out of the water.

She's not a weed, that much she's sure.

Everything else, though, is fuzzy.

Looking around, everything seems too big. The trees are giant, the plants are huge and the world is just too big. This isn't right. She's not the right size, she knows. And she wasn't always this small. Walking along, Sakura tries to think of what's gone wrong to make her this small or what made the world so big. Where is her home?

"Who are you?"

Turning, she finds a man staring at her.

Or, at least, she thinks it's a man. He's dressed very colorfully, with a long smoke pipe following him around. He's wearing an orange mask, with only one eye showing out. He's sitting on top of a huge mushroom, twirling the pipe around as neon colored smoke flouts out around him. He's obviously staring at Sakura, moving about quite childishly.

"Who are you?" Sakura blinks, walking closer.

"That was Tobi's question!" The man laughs, jumping up and bouncing on the mushroom. "Who are you?"

"Tobi?"

"_I_ am Tobi." The man says, "Who are _you_?"

"I'm Sakura?" She answers. "I'm, Alice?"

"Which is it? Sakura or Alice?" Tobi has jumped onto a blade of grass, leaning back in it like a chair, smoke flowing around him. "Which? Which? Which?!"

"B-Both!" Sakura yells frantically.

"Both? Are you sure?" Tobi looks straight at her. The smoke starts to flow around her, and she coughs out colored air. The smoky air bothers her eyes, making them teary. She waves her hands around, batting away colors that surround her.

"Say, aren't you a little…small?"

"I'm not *cough* not sure. I think everything is j-just *cough* *cough* too big."

"Too big?" Tobi jumps down, landing right in front of her and nearly making her stumble. "Then you need to get big too!"

Reaching back, he grabs a piece of the mushroom. Putting it in her hand, he closes her fingers around it then steps back. Sakura looks at him, the smoke suddenly moving to surround Tobi instead. This man, he's very different from her. He has a way about him that is very curious, like he doesn't see anything wrong with being this small. The smoke starts to curve around him, flowing and covering him.

"Wait? What do I do with this?" Sakura goes towards him, trying to see Tobi through the bright smoke. She waves her hand around, trying to grab him.

All at once the air clears, but Tobi is gone. He's just…gone.

Sakura looks at the mushroom piece in her hand, wondering what to do with it. Slowly, she brings it to her mouth and takes a bite. Waiting…waiting…

"Nothing? What a crock." She frowns, throwing the rest of the mushroom on the floor. "Seriously, that guy was full of bullshi-"

Up. Up. UP. Screaming, Sakura suddenly lifts straight up into the air, until she's just over 5 feet tall. A right and normal size. Looking around, she wonders where she is, where she should go.

Seeming to be in a forest of some kind, now with trees and not giant flowers, Sakura looks around. There is a path she is on and there are signs hung up on some of the trees, but they are very obvious and unhelpful signs since they only direct her with things like 'Up' and 'Right'. What use are signs that only tell you what you already know? Not even a town name or anything, just-

"Where are you going?"

Stopping, Sakura frowns. "I'm getting tired of people sneaking up on."

She turns and expects another person to be staring at her, but instead there's…a cat?

Well, not exactly. It's a guy in weird striped clothes sitting on a tree branch. He's short and small, skinny though. Swishing below the branch is a long tail; seriously, a tail. Atop his head of messy red hair are two big ears with thick fur. They have to be real, because they twitch and move to each sound of the forest. His eyes, they're brown and beautiful.

"Well? Where are you going?" The guy asks.

"I'm t-trying to get home." Sakura answers, staring into his lovely brown eyes. "But I'm not sure where that is."

The boy jumps down from the tree, landing right in front of her. His long tail bats back and forth almost mischievously, his eyes narrowing darkly. He's a very curious person, not like anyone she's ever met…or anyone she remembers ever meeting.

""Then you should come with me." He says. "I'm Sasori."

Sakura frowns, staring at him. His ears open to her, waiting for an answer. His eyes look at her with some…wanting? An almost smirk comes to his face.

"Come with me. I'll take you where you want to go."

"I'm…I'm not sure I should."

"Then you're not sure you shouldn't."

Sly as a cat. Sakura knows she's not supposed to trust strangers, but no one ever said anything about cat/man things. Plus, where else is she supposed to go?

And he's looking at her with those _eyes_.

"Okay." Sakura nods.

Now the smirk is full on. Sasori grabs one of her hands and starts to walk.

(End)

So I hear they're coming out with a new Legend of Korra.

I would be ok with that if they didn't already solve all the problems posed in the first season. I mean, there's nothing else to do!

Can I just say, I'm sorry, but what's with all the romance in this series?

The thing I loved about Avatar the Last Air bender was the lack of drama and the excess of action! I mean, there are enough drama shows out there. When Korra was in the whole love triangle thing, I was all 'really? What is this? MTV?" Seriously. They just need to get with the program and kick ass. Drama is overdone on tv, there's too much of it.

That said, please review!


	2. Mad' Itachi Hatter

Happy Independence Day my fellow Americans.

Now I'm not about to get all patriotic in here, but this country will always be my home. Even though I dream of living in England one day, America will be my home forever. It is a part of me, and I would not be who I am today if I didn't live here. I am proud of my country's history, and I hope for our better future and even more equality.

Still holding out for gay marriage though, until my country passes them marriage laws I'll continue to be bitterly disappointed with it.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Sasori asks, ears flattening against his head as he looks closely at Sakura's face.

Sakura's eyes are shut tight, nose scrunching in thought. Her lips are pursed and her fists are clenched. It's starting to hurt but she wants to remember. She's not supposed to be here, in this crazy place. She's supposed to be somewhere else; with someone else. Doing…something. This is starting to hurt her head.

"Your face looks stupid." Sasori says, poking her nose with the tip of his claw.

"I'm trying to remember." Sakura answers, opening her eyes. "And that wasn't a nice thing to say."

It's no use. She tries to remember but only white comes, nothing else. Eventually she thinks so hard her head thumps loudly like her heart beat.

Face relaxing, she sighs. Her head drops in disappointment, the bow on her head drooping in front of her. "It's no use, I can't remember crap."

"Don't remember then."

Sasori brings his hand up to her face, lifting her chin up to the sun. His hands slide down over her cheeks, claws pressing lightly against her pure skin. His eyes take on a darker shade, narrowing in on her features. She really is a beautiful girl, far better than any of the ladies around here. And her hair is like silk, brushing against his fingers. She's so soft and delicate, but he can see the fire in her; the fire none of the other girls have.

"Just stay here, with me." Sasori says with a nice smirk that almost reaches across his whole face. "I'll be your cat and you be my human."

"W-W-What?!" Sakura screams, blushing all red.

She shoves him hard, and with her strength he actually flings back. With cat like reflexes, he flips back onto all fours and lands safely but now his chest hurts where Sakura shoved him.

"Why would you say that?!" Sakura yells in embarrassment, "We don't even know each other!"

"Humph, so much fire inside you." Sasori smirks, standing up. "Not like other girls here."

"Other girls here?" She pauses. "Where is here anyway? Where are we?"

"Wonderland, of course."

"Wonderland?"

Walking a few more feet down the path, Sasori reaches out and pushes aside a curtain of vines and greenery, letting the sun shine in. Sakura walks up and looks out at the open space below, her breath catching.

A wide land of mountains and hills, with tall trees and giant buildings scattered around. The homes look so colorful and old, like they've seen centuries and more. The sun is so much brighter that she thinks it should be, making all the land seem almost _alive_. Still, there is a strong distinction in towns here. The largest town, which is closest to the cliff she's standing on, is darker and more rustic looking. The town takes on cool colors, like gray and blue and deep greens. The homes are tall and leaning, like they've been ageing.

In the distance, just along the horizon, is another town. A _red_ town.

"What's over there?" Sakura asks, pointing at it.

From here, the place looks very small but this is a great distance so it must be actually very big to be seen from here. All she can see is red, and maybe a building shaped like a…heart?

"You don't go there. Never." Sasori says darkly, grabbing her hand and pulling her down the tall hill. "If you go there you'll lose your head."

"What?" Sakura pulls away, following at her own speed. "Where are we going?"

"We have to get you some protection." Sasori answers. He looks at his claws critically, picking dirt from them. "The Queen will want you, you need defense against her."

Sasori sighs, rolling his eyes. "Unfortunately, the protection comes from a certain hatter I'd rather avoid…"

"Hatter?" Sakura blinks.

* * *

The dark is very big, and it feels like they've been walking for hours and getting nowhere. All the streets curve and twist like a maze, and there aren't people anywhere. The whole town is empty, it seems. Sakura looks around curiously, but all the shades are drawn and the doors are locked. Even the shops are closed. What kind of town is this?

Eventually, they get to the center where one tall curvy house is. There are lights on inside and it actually looks very inviting.

"This way." Sasori says, directing her to the back.

They walk around the tall home, to the back yard. A huge hedge, that seems to reach all the way to the sky and stretch for miles, blocks them. Sasori finds a gate though and swings it open, letting her in. Inside is the world's longest table. The surface goes far, far, far until it's out of view in the dark distance. On the top are billions and billions of tea cups. Some of the kettles and pots are blowing out colorful steam that hazes above them like clouds. _Toots_ and _hoots_ are coming from all the nozzles like a song, making a wonderful tune in the air. But…the chairs are empty. No one is at this little party.

Except three people sitting at the head.

One is a huge man with blue skin and long, rabbit-like ears. His teeth are sharp and he chuckles to himself even though no one has said anything.

The next is a shorter guy with drooping black hair, a pair of mouse ears on his head. From the back of his chair a long, thin tail swipes across the floor with a big black bow tied to it. The guy himself doesn't really seem to be paying attention, with a very moody face.

The last, sitting on the very end, is a hatter. With a tall black hat and long hair…and red eyes…

"Well, well, if it isn't the pussy cat?" The hatter smirks over his tea cup.

The blue rabbit man laughs, sharp teeth showing.

"Shut up, Itachi." Sasori glares. "You too, rabbit."

"Hare actually." The blue guy grins. It throws his tea cup straight at Sasori who ducks. The cup smashes on the floor and the hare laughs. "What a pretty girl you have. My name is Kisame. When you get bored of that pussy cat, feel free to take a sip of my tea, ne?"

"Back off!" Sasori yells, showing his fangs in rage. "This isn't just some girl! It's Alice!"

"Alice?" They all stare at her, even the mouse boy.

"Sasuke…is she _really_ Alice?" Itachi asks the mouse, tipping his hat.

The mouse, Sasuke it seems, looks up at her with flame red eyes. He has a very dark way about him, very intense. His stare makes her fidget. What's the big deal? Why are they all looking at her like that? She doesn't know them, or…she doesn't remember knowing them. Sasuke's red eyes almost seem spinning. Sakura takes a step back, overwhelmed.

"Yes. She's human." Sasuke nods, turning back to his tea.

"Really?" Itachi smirks. "Please, won't you join us for tea?"

Sakura looks at Sasori who pauses before nodding. She moves to the seat between Sasuke and Itachi, and Sasori sits opposite next to Kisame. All the cups and kettles don't match, and there seems to be a different tea coming from each of them. The room smells amazing and the cakes and sandwiches in the middle look very yummy, but Sakura doesn't go for any of them.

"Alice, what interesting hair." Itachi says, all smooth and sly. He looks at her very mischievously. "What a pretty human, perfect."

His hand comes to her wrist. His fingers trace over her skin and

"Don't touch her." Sasori hisses.

Itachi pulls back slowly, tilting his very tall hat back. He's very graceful, Sakura notes, but there's something wrong with him. Almost like he's not quite all right in the head; but then, that seems to be the deal with everyone around here.

Sasori's tail curls around her arm, all stiff. His eyes have narrowed dangerously at the hatter, claws scratching at the table cloth. Sakura wonders what's wrong, why Sasori is acting like this. Kisame and Sasuke don't seem bothered by it though, as Kisame still grins like a mad fool and Sasuke just stares at his tea in boredom. Sakura looks down the endlessly long table of empty seats and full cups with steam. That's a lot of tea…

"Protective, cat?" Itachi sips his cup, looking at Sasori over the rim. "Shouldn't we all share dear Alice?"

"My name is Sakura."

They look at her, but she doesn't shrink from them.

"Are you not Alice?" Itachi frowns.

"I'm both." She answers. "Sakura and Alice."

"Really?"

"I'm not very sure."

"Then you're not very unsure." Itachi nods in approval.

"Leave her be. I came to ask for help hiding her." Sasori says.

"She can stay here, no safer place." The dark hatter smirks, putting his cup down. His dark suit looks almost deathly black in the room's shading. The hedges surrounding them are almost like a shadow. "Sadly, my accommodations are cat free and I like to keep it that way."

"She stays with me." Sasori snaps.

"She isn't safe with you." Kisame speaks up, long hare eyes twitching. "Itachi can keep Sakura safe."

"I can protect her, you can't." Itachi says dismissively. "Leave her here."

"No! Alice is staying with me!" Sasori stands abruptly, slamming his hands on the table. The tea cups knock over and pour onto the floor, pots rolling off and crashing on the stone in millions of glassy pieces. "Just give me something to protect her or else the Queen will catch her and none of us will have her!"

"You spilt the tea…" Sasuke says slowly, looking up. His frown deepens.

"Look, she stays with me. I found her first." Sasori growls.

"I'll take better care of her."

"No you won't!"

"Stop it!" Sakura screams, "Stop fighting!"

The boys look at her, surprised. Sakura frowns at them, annoyed. She's not a possession, they don't own her. She can take care of herself. What is with these people? It's almost like they're obsessed with her. It's as obvious as the sun that she's different from them, but she's not that special.

"Why are you acting like this?" She asks, looking at each and every one of them. "Why are you acting crazy about me? I'm just human!"

"Exactly." Itachi says, frowning. "Don't you know anything about yourself?"

Well, actually know. As hard as she tries Sakura can't remember anything. So far, she knows she's a girl, she's not from Wonderland, her name might also be Alice and her name might also be Sakura. Family, friends, relations are all forgotten to her. Hell, she doesn't even know how old she is. Who her parents are…is she married...did she go to school…such things are lost to her. She can't remember. These complete strangers seem to know more about her than she does herself, and for that she wants to stay near them. Sasori seems especially keen on her.

Sakura looks at the cat, and he looks back at her. He's very protective of her for some reason, he wants to help her. Why? Fuck if she knows; but he will help her, and that's good enough.

"I want to stay with Sasori." Sakura says firmly.

Itachi's frown deepens in annoyance. He scoffs and the room seems to get colder. The shadows get darker and the clouds of steam coming from the kettles go from bright neon colors to dark grays and black hues. The whole room seems to change with Itachi's mood, and this surprised her. Itachi looks like a human, just like her, but…he's one of them. He's different, like Sasori and the others. Is she really the only one different from them? Why is she here if she's not one of them?

"That cat has you under his spell, pitiful." Itachi says, red eyes staring into her. "But I can't have you dying. I will help you."

Itachi gets up from the table. "Stay here, I'll be back with something."

He gestures for Kisame and Sasuke to follow, and they do. The three of them go to the back door and into the tall house, shutting it behind them. Now she's alone with Sasori, who physically relaxes when the others leave. Sasori is such a curious person; he's usually calm and aloof but he can get really nasty and fierce.

"Why are you helping me?" Sakura asks, going over to his side of the table.

"Because you're Alice."

"I'm Sakura." She corrects.

"Same thing."

Sasori stands toe to toe with her, getting right in her face. His beautiful eyes stare hard into hers, and she blushes because he's very handsome and seems to be solely captured with her. One hand comes under her chin to hold her, bringing her close enough to where all she seems are his eyes staring into hers. His claws press against her skin lightly, hot breath tickling her nose. The tangled red hair on his head brushes against her forehead.

"You're you, and that's all that matters." Sasori whispers, his other hand holding her shoulder. "You're different from us, and that makes you desirable. But I won't let anyone take you from me."

Her blush deepens but so does her frown. "I'm not yours."

Sasori smirks widely.

"Not yet." He nudges her nose carefully, then pulls away. "But we'll fix that."

(End)

Two words:** HUNGER. GAMES.**

Seriously! They're just teasing me releasing trailers when the movie isn't coming out for months! I'm dying here!

Can anyone else not wait to see hot, hot Finnick Odair? Yeah, me neither.

I've googled the actor they've picked for him and I'm impressed by the looks but he better pull off Finnick's charismatic playfulness. Like, Finnick was my favorite character and not just for looks so this guy better do him justice.

You know what kills me about the trailers though? That they haven't shown the other victors or the arena yet! AUGH! I want to see that arena NOW! Seriously, it was amazing and complex in the book so I can't wait to see how they pull that shit off.

God I hate the third book…I might just skip that movie when it comes out.


	3. Kisame March

Drama Alert! I need **_serious_ **advice.

My best friend Kelsey is dating this girl Halle. Halle is a total bitch, way controlling and she acts like an overbearing mother. I swear she's _this_ close to checking Kelsey's texts and Facebook messages. Kelsey has been with her for a year, they live together and own two pets between them.

Recently, Kelsey has been cheating on Halle with Garrett. Garrett is our friend who is funny, sweet, chill and very friendly. He's open and gives space. The complete opposite of Halle. I love Garrett.

So Kelsey doesn't know what to do. She's already built a stable life with Halle, but Garrett is obviously what she's looking for in a person.

I want to support her, but even she doesn't know which way she wants it…

* * *

"Hold still, cat." Itachi comes towards him, smirking.

"What're you up to?" Sasori glares suspiciously. All of a sudden, Kisame comes up from behind him and grabs his shoulders, holding him still. "Hey!"

"I said, hold still." Itachi comes right in front of him, putting his hands around Sasori's neck.

Sakura panics, thinking they're strangling him. "Leave him alone!"

She goes over and grabs Kisame's arm. Kisame smirks, because he thinks its cute Sakura wants to stop him when it's obvious he's so much stronger than her. He's about to chuckle but before he knows it he's being lifted off the ground!

Everyone stops to look at the marvel in front of them. Little Sakura Alice, whose maybe half the size of Kisame, actually has lifted the giant Hare off the ground. She gives a hard grunt as she spins and throws him back against the table where he skids over the surface and off the other side, pulling the teacups and plates with him as he crashes on the floor. Sasori and Itachi stare, jaws dropped. Then they look at Sakura, whose huffing and glaring.

"Leave him alone!" She screams at Itachi.

Sasori and Itachi exchange looks. Sasori smirks, "You better listen to her, unless you want to end up like your rodent over there."

"I'm a _hare_, damn it." Kisame growls as he gets up and rubs his arm. "What was that?!"

"She's strong." Itachi notes, "How surprising…anyway, back to business."

Quickly, Itachi reaches for Sasori's neck again and clamps something around it. He pulls away and they all look to see a red collar dangling from the cat's neck, a golden tag hanging from it with the letter 'A' pressed in. Sasori makes a face, touching it gently. "What's this for?"

"You said you wanted help protecting her." Itachi says as he goes to the table and picks a cup of tea at random. "Now, no matter where she is, when she calls you will be able to find her."

"Seriously?" Sasori's eyebrows rise.

He looks at Sakura. She looks back at him.

Coming over slowly, Sakura reaches up and touches the collar. The leather is soft and smooth. It doesn't look like anything special or magical, but this place is full of surprises. Sasori lifts his hand and covers hers with it, pressing her fingers against the collar. She looks at him, a soft blush on her cheeks when he doesn't let go.

"I'll protect you." Sasori says firmly.

Cheeks heating up, Sakura smiles. "Thank you."

Itachi watches them, a smirk on his face. "Careful, pussy cat, if you get too close to Alice, your rabbit friend will get angry."

"Rabbit friend?" Sakura blinks, looking at Sasori.

The calm on his face gives way to annoyance, cat ears flattening against his hair. Sasori looks away, glaring into the distance. He pulls away from Sakura and crosses his arms. "It's nothing."

"Oh? Don't want her to know?" Itachi's smirk widens madly.

"Know what?" Sakura looks at him, frowning.

"About the White Rabbit."

-e-

_"Don't cry." He whispers, brushing a gentle hand through her hair. "Come with me, I'll take you somewhere better." _

_She looks up at him, sniffling. He smiles warmly at her, wiping a tear from her eye. Bending down in front of her, he leans forward to kiss her cheek. He always makes her feel better, ever since the day they met. _

_He takes her hands and pulls her up. "Come with me." _

_"Where to?" _

_"Wonderland." _

_-e-_

Sakura's eyes widen. She remembered! The White Rabbit! He brought her here!

"I remember him!" Sakura breathes heavily, clasping the memory in her mind. "I remember!"

Smiling big, she looks at the others. She expects them to be impressed and happy that some of her memory has come back, but none of them are smiling. Itachi and Kisame both look so serious, and Sasori has a hard frown on. What's with them? Isn't it good she remembered something? The White Rabbit, she remembers him! Well, only some of him; but it's a start!

"It's getting late. Won't you stay for the night?" Itachi offers, looking at the sky. A moon is slowly rising above them.

"Both of us?" Sasori cocks an eyebrow at the hatter.

"Of course." Itachi smirks. "We have some rats scurrying around; feel free to catch them for your dinner."

With that, Itachi walked back to the backdoor. Kisame picked himself up and followed. When they're gone, Sasori comes over to Sakura and takes her hand. Still overwhelmed by her recent memory, she allows him to pull her inside.

The tall house looks three times as big from the inside, with the world's longest staircase curling along the wall all the way to the top. There are countless rooms and thousands of old paintings all over the place. Every person in each painting has a hat on though and each hat looks more ridiculous than the last. All the furniture looks like something out of an old horror film, all lacy and ancient but elegant and tailored at the same time. There's a fine coat of dust on everything, but the place looks very alive and smells lovely. Of course, there's tea on nearly every table. All the kettles and pots are spewing more of that colored steam that has such a beautiful aroma.

"Sasori you know your way around." Itachi says, relaxing in a chair with a cup of tea. Kisame lights the fireplace and sticks a fresh pot of tea over the flames. "I trust you won't stray…again."

"Let it go already." Sasori rolls his eyes.

He pulls Sakura up the stairs. She looks at him curiously. "Again?"

"I hate that hatter." He says with a frown. "Steal one kettle pot and he holds a grudge forever. He didn't even need the stupid thing, what with having so many already. I just needed the money, he doesn't have to chew my ear out every time I see him."

"You're a thief?" Sakura asks, alarmed.

"On a good day." Sasori smirks. "Here we are."

He opens a random door along the staircase, letting her inside. Sakura goes in and finds the room to look just like all the others in this place, old and rich. There's a table with hot tea and cakes in the corner, and one bed.

"Which room are you staying in?" Sakura asks.

"This one."

"Oh. Which room am I staying in, then?"

"This one."

"What?" Sakura's whole face turns red. "But there's only one bed!"

"Don't worry, I don't kick." Sasori's smirk curls devilishly. He sneaks right up behind her and puts his hands on her arms, resting his chin on her shoulder. His breath tickles her ears, and makes her skin shiver. Even though he's a stranger and an admitted thief, Sakura doesn't make to move away. Cheeks hot and breathing heavy, she lets him touch her. She lets him hold her. "But I do cuddle."

He wraps his arms around her, nuzzling his nose against the hot skin of her neck. She smells so good, and her body is much warmer than anyone else's; must be a human thing.

"Shall we sleep? Tomorrow I'll find you a home to live in."

"Live in?" Sakura asks. She puts her hands on his arms. "Live here? Did I…always live here?"

"I don't know. But you're here now."

"You all know more about me than I do," She turns in his arms and faces him. Sasori squeezes her closer as she places her hands on his shoulders. "Have you met me before? How much do you know about me?"

"I know you're human, you're Alice, and I know you weren't always here." Sasori answers carefully, eyeing her. "I know you were brought here."

"Brought? By who?"

"The White Rabbit."

"I remembered something about him." Sakura says excitedly. "Do you know him? I must talk to him! Where is he? Do you know?"

Sasori frowns, his cat ears down turning. Claws push against the fabric of her dress, arms pulling her flush against his body. Sakura looks up into his eyes and sees a tint of anger there, along with jealousy. She tries to pull away but Sasori holds her so tight it almost hurts. He leans closer to her, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Forget about the Rabbit." Sasori says. "Am I not good enough for you?"

"Good enough for me?" Sakura blushes. "What're you talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want you."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because you're human." Sasori answers. His eyes soften. Bringing a hand to her face, he brushes one claw along her jaw, then over her lips. "You're beautiful and sweet. You're curious too, like me. I like you. I want you."

"No one's…ever said something like that to me. Well, no that I remember."

"That's good." Sasori smirks before pulling away from her completely. "Otherwise, I'd kill whoever had said something like that to you."

That said, Sasori walks over to the bed and slips under the covers. He doesn't take off his clothes or anything, but being part animal must make him comfortable in anything. Sakura blushes and contemplates going to another room or asking Itachi Hatter for another bed. Sasori doesn't look at her or make any suggestive movements at her, so she calms and goes over. Taking the ribbon out of her hair, the long pink locks drop around her shoulders and down her back. Sakura pauses before taking off her dress so she's just in her under dressings; a long white slip on and her stockings.

Sasori stares at her, and Sakura blushes deeply when she looks up and catches him. His face is calm though, showing no reaction. He pulls back the blankets for her, and then lays back down. Sakura swallows and crawls in, laying against the pillows.

When she relaxes, Sasori turns toward her and slips an arm under her head and the other around her waist, pulling her against him. He's drawn to her warmth, and her smell. Sakura freezes up at first, then allows herself to let go. Slowly, she turns and moves into his chest, nestling her head right below his chin. Laying this close to him, she can tell he's from a different world than she is. Somehow, she can _feel_ he's not human. Then what is he? Well, whatever he is, Sakura feels a great amount of comfort in his arms. Perhaps it has to do with the fact he wants to protect her, or maybe it's because of all the sweet words he's whispered in her ears; either way, she trusts him.

But this White Rabbit…Sakura remembers him.

She needs to find him.

(End)

-Continuing Opening AN-

The bad point about Garrett is he's dated Kelsey before and they lasted less than a month. I don't want Kelsey to give up anything for someone who's going to leave her anyway.

Tonight Kelsey had a huge fight with Garrett, and then she had another big fight with Halle. She stormed out of hers and Halle's apartment and Halle kept calling, screaming at her and yelling and getting very angry. Garrett called too, apologized and forgave her like it was nothing.

I wish I knew what to tell her. She's my closest friend; I just want her to be happy…Garrett looks like the better choice, but what if he leaves her after two weeks again?

Still, that's no reason to just stay with Halle. You should be with someone because of how they make you feel, not because you're scared of being alone.


	4. Deidara White

Did everyone hear about Cory Monteith?

I was messing around online Sunday morning at, like, 2 a.m. and then I saw it on my MSN homepage. I was really upset about it. That afternoon I tumbled about it and saw a bunch of people posting how sad they were and posting images of him and clips of him singing on Glee. I cried a lot.

He wasn't my favorite Glee character, but I still can't believe I'm never going to see him sing or see his face again; such talent, all gone.

I feel for Lea Michele, I know they were going to get married soon. I hope she's ok, she's such a nice and classy person.

* * *

For whatever reason, Sasori doesn't want Sakura talking or even thinking about any other man than him.

Every time she asked about the White Rabbit, Sasori would misdirect her question and change subject. So, she has to ask someone else.

Sakura carefully, holding her breath, lifts Sasori's arm from around her waist. She slowly pulls out from his grip until her feet edge onto the floor. When she lets go of his arm Sasori curls in on himself just like a kitty and for a second he looks so _fucking_ adorable Sakura wants to squeal and cuddle him. Then she remembers what she has to do and turns to leave the room.

Closing the bedroom door behind her, Sakura looks down the long, long staircase going down the taller than tall house. Unlike earlier that night, all the lights are turned out and only candles set on side tables light the black darkness of the house. Sakura grabs one of the candle sticks and quietly tip toes down the stairs to the ground floor. She looks around, wondering where to find the man she searches for. There are countless doors in this place, and he could've gone out too. Where to start…

"Looking for someone?"

Turning left, there is a large open room with a round table. On the table is, of course, another tea set and cakes. Itachi sits in the back, near the candle light, sipping tea calmly. His red eyes stare her down from under his tall hat.

"Take a seat." The Hatter suggests, "Have some tea."

She does sit, serving herself some tea. Itachi doesn't say anything at first and for a while they just drink. Sakura gets herself a particularly good looking piece of cake, then looks at her company. "I have a question for you."

"Why yes, I will marry you." Itachi smirks.

"Wha- No! Not that!" Sakura blushes, frowning. "About the Rabbit!"

"The White Rabbit?" Itachi quirks a brow.

"Who is he?" She asks.

Itachi pauses, drinking. He looks off into the distance. "The White Rabbit is no friend of ours, he works for the Red Queen. That makes him our enemy."

"The Red Queen?"

"The monarch of our world, who dictates us very cruelly. She just wants to bring everyone pain, supposedly." Itachi answers calmly. "The commoners fight against her, under my care of course."

"You lead them?"

"Yes. Anyway, the White Rabbit works for her. He is her messenger and assistant, though he is always late due to work on his…art. He fancies bird art." Itachi explains. "His name is Deidara White. He's blond and tall."

_Deidara White_.

The name rings a bell in her ear, and she remembers hearing it before. "How does he know me?"

"Deidara was the first of us to know you, he found you and brought you here. Before he brought you, he told us you were a very sad creature in the human world and he wished to free you from that. We knew he brought you here…but since then we have not heard from him. I was very surprised to find you with the Cat instead of the Rabbit."

"So, he knows me well." Sakura has decided, "I must find him."

"You would have to go to the Red Castle for that."

"Then that is where I must go."

"The Cat will never allow it, and I advise against it." Itachi says seriously. "The Red Queen will kill you instantly. We need you alive."

"Why?" Sakura frowns. "Stop playing with me; why am I so important?"

For a while, he says nothing and she thinks he will not answer her. Then his eyes turn from red to black and the room seems to get heavier, as if changing with his mood. Sakura feels a chill in the air and all the tea suddenly gets cold, the steam in the air taking on a dark gray color. Itachi looks at her, seeming more human to her than ever. He doesn't seem like one of them, now he seems more like her.

"People in this world are too controlled by emotion. Each of us is particularly controlled by one emotion each, even though we're capable of all." Itachi explains slowly, "That is why Sasori is so protective, Kisame is always laughing, Sasuke is always depressed…I'm always mad. We all have such a grip on one emotion. We can't help it.

This makes us bad at judgment. Even if the Red Queen was overthrown, none of us would be better rulers than she. Only you can rule us."

"Wait. What?!" Sakura drops her cup, the glass crashing on the floor in tiny pieces. "R-Rule? Rule what?!"

"Rule Wonderland. We need you." Itachi looks at her. "You're human; you're able to have all the emotions and feel them all and not go crazy. We need that in a ruler."

"I can't rule! I'm only a little girl!"

"You must."

"Just get another human."

"We had another." Itachi says. "The reason we call you Alice is because you're human. The first human to come here was named Alice, so we call all humans Alice. But the original Alice left us…you have no memories; you have nowhere else to go. What would you do besides rule us?"

"I would…" Sakura pauses, thinking.

"You have nowhere else to go, no home. Every other human would leave us, even the original Alice, who loved this place, left. You wouldn't." Itachi looks straight at her. "Why not rule us?"

"Because…Because that's ridiculous!"

"Ridiculous, perhaps, but it is true. We need you." Itachi says, "That is why I put up with that stupid White Rabbit, because he brought you here and when I take down the Red Queen I intend to give you the crown."

"I couldn't-"

"I don't care. You're far more qualified than anyone here." Itachi brushes away her excuse. "So whatever you need from me, I will give; as long as you at least _try_ to work with me."

It's clear there's no changing his mind. Sakura has no intention of ruling anything, and the very thought is crazy. Still, Itachi says he'll give her anything. She needs her memories.

"I need to find the White Rabbit." Sakura says. "If you help me, I'll help you."

"Sounds good. The Cat won't stand for it though." Itachi picks up his tea again, the mood of the room picking up again. The steam from the kettles turns colorful, the cakes looking more friendly and the candle light glowing higher.

"Why not?"

"Sasori was right; we all want you. You're desired here, because you're Alice." He smirks at her, his eyes looking over her body teasingly. Sakura blushes. "Like him, we all want you. Including the White Rabbit. Unlike him, though, the White Rabbit was ahead of the game. He knows you better than we do. I suspect the Cat will do anything to keep you from the Rabbit."

"Then…I'll have to leave him." Sakura looks away, unsure.

Itachi's smirk widens. "Sounds like a plan. Let's go."

"Go?" Sakura blinks.

The hatter gets up, grabs the candle and starts walking away. Sakura quickly gets up to follow him. She looks back and sees all the candles at the table blow out, the tea disappear and the cakes vanish until the table looks clean and unused. Curious…

Itachi takes her out the back. Standing at the gate are two men. They're dressed rather plainly compared to everyone else Sakura's seen here so far.

"This is Hidan and Kakuzu. They'll take you to the Red Castle."

"Really?" Sakura smiles at them.

"Anything for you, babe." Hidan grins.

"Idiot." Kakuzu rolls his eyes.

Sakura leans closer to Itachi, whispering to him, "Can I really go with them?"

"Trust them. Trust me." Itachi nods, fixing his hat. "Besides, if you're in any trouble all you have to do is call for Sasori and he'll save you."

"Sasori…" She looks back at the house, "He'll be angry when he wakes up and finds me gone."

"Leave the Cat to me." Itachi grabs her hand and kisses it. "Leave, my future Queen. Find that Rabbit."

Sakura looks back at the two guys, who have started arguing really aggressively. The shorter of the two is running his mouth with so many cuss words Sakura blushes at the sound of them, and the darker tall one has resorted to violence. They look less than impressive, but what can she do? Besides, Itachi seems so calm about it all.

She walks up to them and they stop mid-fight to look at her. "Please take care of me."

* * *

"More tea, Itachi?" Kisame asks.

"Yes, thank you." Itachi nods. "More toast?"

"Thank you." Kisame takes a monster munch out of one.

"Nice morning, hm?" Itachi looks at the sun.

"Hm." Sasuke looks away, moody.

They all take a long sip.

Pause.

"WHERE THE _FUCK_ IS SHE?!"

Sasori storms out to the three of them, sitting at the table in the garden. He's practically got fire in his eyes and steam coming out his ears, fangs bared and claws twitching. His tail bats back and forth in anger, ears flat and back arched. His sharp eyes look straight at Itachi, threatening. "Where is Sakura? Tell me now!"

"She left." Itachi says simply.

"Where?!"

"I'm not really sure I should tell you."

"Then you're not really sure you shouldn't." Sasori hisses. "Tell me. I don't want to waste time on this."

"So moody this morning." Itachi smirks at him. "Should I find your catnip?"

Sasori growls then jumps on the table, stomping on cakes and crumpling glass. Kisame and Sasuke act like nothing has happened, sipping their tea. When Sasori moves to scratch at Itachi, who ducks. Claws swipe at Itachi's tall hat, knocking it off and into the flowers. Sasori jumps down, sinking his claws into Itachi's arm. Itachi grabs his wrist, twists and throws the Cat backwards. He falls onto his back but pushes up onto his feet, charging straight at Itachi.

Itachi catches Sasori's hands, their fingers clenching together as they try to out-strength each other. They push back on each other hard, but Itachi looks calm as ever and Sasori looks about to blow.

"Tell me where she is. Now." Sasori snarls.

"Find her yourself." Itachi snaps. "All I'll tell you is this; she's gone to find the White Rabbit."

"What?!" Sasori pushes Itachi back, making a distance between them. "The Rabbit?!"

"We both knew she wouldn't stay away from him for long." Itachi straightens his coat, going to pick up his hat. He looks at the claw holes in it, frowning. "He'll be so happy to have her back."

"That Rabbit." Sasori glares. "You told her about him…"

"Yes, I told her everything." Itachi looks at him. "Everything, except…that you're his best friend."

Sasori sighs, his anger turning into guilt. He knows how much Sakura wants to find her memories, and Deidara is the easiest way to get them back. Telling her how close he is with Deidara would've been the right thing. Helping her find the Rabbit would've been easy. Still, nothing scares Sasori more than losing Sakura. She's more perfect than anyone he's ever met. He can't lose her to Deidara.

"Go find her, if you're so intended." Itachi puts his hat back on. "I won't stop you."

"I will find her." Sasori says calmly. "I'll find her and no one will keep me from her. Not you…Not Deidara…"

"Careful, friendship and romance don't usually mix." Itachi smirks.

Sasori starts walking back to the house, leaving without another word. Deidara is his friend, but Sakura will be his. Sakura is most important to him. So, he'll have to find her and win her over.

Deidara has her past, but Sasori will be her future.

(End)

I'm going home tomorrow.

My family went to Texas to visit my stepmom's family, who I love. I really do. It was my stepmom, my dad, my baby brother and I going to Texas to see my stepmom's sister, her sister's husband, oldest son and five daughters. I loved it.

But FUCK Texas is fucking HOT.

I swear, every time I walked out of the care I fucking died. It felt like someone was putting three layers of lotion on me.

Texas isn't as hot as Arizona, but it is SUPER humid. So when you walk outside it's like walking into a wall of hot mist with the sun beating down on you. It SUCKS.

I'm sorry Texans, but I wouldn't move to your state even if someone paid me to. I'll take my dry New Mexican heat any day.


	5. Hidan Dum and Kakuzu Dee

I just saw the trailer for Legend of Korra Book 2.

Seriously, can't wait. It was the most epic trailer ever! Like, I can't wait to see all these new fighting moves and all the cool bending they're gonna be doing! Plus, I didn't see like any romance in the trailer and that makes me happy. Not that Mako and Korra being together bugs me, but I like Avatar for all the non-romantic elements and I feel like there was too much drama in the first season.

I'm still curious as to who the villain of this season will be. I mean, they totally defeated Amon in the first season. _Can't_ wait!

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

"So you don't remember shit?" Hidan asks.

"Nope."

"Fuck, that sucks." He nods. "But that Cat seems like a good match."

"No way, she should totally go with the Rabbit." Kakuzu says casually.

"Sasori will die for her." Hidan frowns. "He's committed."

"But Deidara saw her first." Kakuzu glares. "And she obviously trusts him if she's willing to follow him to Wonderland."

"Yeah? Then why the fuck isn't he here? He totally abandoned her!"

"But Sasori is too controlling. She's not his puppet."

"Fuck that! Sasori is just faithful, like I am to Jashin!"

"Jashin is crap."

"WHAT?!"

Sakura sighs, watching them fight for the seventh time that morning. The two of them argue over everything! Thankfully, they're both very passive about her and don't turn their aggression on her, but this fighting is getting annoying. They've walked miles together and she's starting to get a headache listening to them. So, she lets them fight and chooses to look at scenery instead.

Wonderland is like a giant forest, but the plants are all different colors and some of them look so alive they pick up their roots and walk around. They haven't passed anyone on the road. The sky is clear all the time and the sun looks much too close to be real, the mountains are weird shades of purple and green. Some of the flowers look just out of a story book; the houses in the distance are tall and curve in funny directions. The whole place is like something out of Dr. Sues mixed with Edger Allen Poe. It's all beautiful, but looks completely from a different world.

"This place is amazing…" She sighs.

"It gets boring after a while." Hidan shrugs.

"What's the Red Castle like?" She asks curiously.

"It's red," Kakuzu answers, "And big."

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to go there. That Red bitch will cut off your head if she sees you." Hidan says with a frown. Kakuzu nods in agreement. "Even if that Rabbit can help you, he's not important enough to die over."

"But I need to know more about myself." Sakura argues, "I need my memories."

"Why do you need old memories?" Kakuzu asks. He turns and stops right in front of her.

"Just make new ones." Hidan turns and faces her too, standing shoulder to shoulder with Kakuzu.

"But how can I know who I am if I don't know who I was?"

"Who cares about who you were?" Kakuzu says.

"Who you are now is what matters."

"You can be whoever you want to be, despite who you were."

"We like you as you are now."

Hidan grins. Sakura looks at Kakuzu who smirks, nodding. The two of them turn back around and start walking again. After a moment, Sakura follows. Who she wants to be…

"Stop." Kakuzu says, halting all movement.

Sakura pauses, looking at him. Kakuzu looks around calmly, his back to her. He seems to see something she does not. Hidan pauses and looks around too, becoming just as alert as his partner. For a long time nothing happens and Sakura wants to move; she takes one step forward-

"Get back!" Hidan reaches out and grabs her arm, pulling her away.

A long spear flies down, landing straight into the spot she had been standing in. The tip of the spear is curved into the shape of a heart, pointed in dark red.

"What?" Sakura blinks.

"Hidan." Kakuzu looks at him.

Hidan pushes Sakura between them and then the guys take firm stances around her, their backs to her as they face the forest surrounding them and clearly hiding their enemies. The bushes shake now and the ground quakes. In the next moment, tall skinny figures jump out and rush them. They have long swords and spears, shields in the shape of hearts and armor of red.

They look like…cards?

"Fucking heathens!" Hidan kicks a sword out of the way before punching it's wielder square in the face. "I'll kill you all!"

Kakuzu starts grabbing the card soldiers and punching the hell out of them, his strength unlike anything Sakura has ever seen. He's even stronger than she is!

"Look out!" Kakuzu yells at her, his hands busy beating the crap out of these card people.

Sakura looks up, gasping. A long, sharp blade is coming straight for her. The card is rushing at her with means to kill, and Sakura freezes on the spot. She's going to die! This is it!

"Bitch, don't touch her!"

Hidan jumps right in front of her and the sword goes straight through him to the hilt, the tip of the blade just barely stopping in front of her stomach. Sakura lets out a sharp breath as Hidan's blood spits out his back and against her skin, eyes widening in shock.

"Hidan!" She screams, going to him and touching his bleeding back. Her eyes start to tear up. "No! Kakuzu, Hidan is-"

"So good…fuck, it's _so_ good."

Pale hands strike out, punching the card so hard he breaks in half and falls onto the floor in two thick paper pieces. Sakura looks up and sees an almost _sick_ smirk on Hidan's face. Blood is dripping down his chin and by all means he should have fallen to death right away, but he didn't. He looks better than ever and his body is shivering in pure excitement, a deep chuckle coming from his lips. He grabs the handle and pulls the sword straight out, spilling more of his blood. He lets out an echoing laugh, pushing the sword into the ground.

"I can't wait to kill you all!" He screams, licking his bloody lip.

With that, he charges at his victims.

Sakura drops to her knees, staring in disbelief at the two men charged with taking care of her. Kakuzu is crushing these cards into shreds without a second thought. Hidan is letting himself be stabbed and cut, laughing all the way as he strikes back at his red enemies. These two are crazy. Beyond crazy; they're sick! Her breathing picks up; this is madness! She's never been more scared of anything _in her life_.

"S-Sasori…" She whispers, tears falling over her face and smearing Hidan's blood down her cheeks. "I need you. Sasori…help me…"

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finding Deidara is easy enough for Sasori.

They're best friends after all.

Cats and Rabbits don't usually get along, but they do for some reason. That said; if Sasori wants to find Deidara all he has to do is follow his trail. Deidara wouldn't hide from Sasori.

Last time he saw Deidara, the Rabbit was working for the Red Queen. So, clearly he has to go to the Red Castle. Unlike everyone else in this bloody place, Sasori Cheshire is strictly neutral. He does not side with the Red Queen or 'Mad' Itachi Hatter; he hates them both equally. Everyone knows this and so no one is against him, though they aren't exactly pleased with him either. This means he can go wherever he likes and no one will try to kill him, they just think he's an asshole. The Red Queen doesn't waste time on him; she has better subjects to behead.

He's jumping through the tree branches, heading straight for the castle. His claws catch onto another branch and…

He stops.

Sasori stops of the branch, staring straight ahead. Something…something itches inside. His skin starts to tingle, like little ants digging around in his arms. His claws scratch the tree bark, ears twitching in different directions. The collar around his neck feels tight all of a sudden, the pendent hanging from it rattling.

"Sakura?" He asks aloud, looking around himself.

It's almost like he can feel her presence, but she's not here. She's…somewhere else?

Pause.

Look left; that way. She's over there.

Sasori takes off in that direction. There's no way to explain it; he just knows where she is. It's almost like he can see her and the closer he gets the better her image is. Faster, he has to get to her now! _Right_ now! He claws through the vines and leafs.

Sakura is in trouble. He knows she is. She needs him.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura move!" Kakuzu yells, tossing another card soldier into the air.

Both of them have their hands busy, but another soldier has turned his sights on Sakura. He's rushing her, a long spear pointed at her. Sakura gets up and pulls herself together. She's got monster strength; that much she knows. When the card is close enough she grabs the spear just below the point and lifts up. The card goes straight up into the air, holding onto the other end of the spear so he won't fall. Sakura holds her breath and swings down, smashing the card into the ground.

The card smacks flat on the floor with a loud _SLAP_.

"Fuck…" Sakura lets out her breath, sighing.

Her hands still hold her end of the spear, but when it starts to move she freaks out. Looking up, she sees the card start to get up again.

"They're already fucking flat!" Hidan yells, "You can't smash them! You have to rip them!"

"W-What?!" Sakura gasps.

The card swings his end of the spear, pushing it straight against Sakura's waist and knocking her down. He drops the spear and approaches her, pulling a knife from his pouch. He gets close enough and grabs her arm, lifting the knife into-

"Get off her!" Sasori jumps into the opening from the forest.

He lands right beside Sakura. Quickly, he swats his claws right across the card's chest – ripping him in half. The card flutters to the ground in two pieces, dropping the knife and Sakura's arm.

Sakura breathes hard, eyes wide. She looks at Sasori who has just saved her life. He turns and grabs her arms, lifting her up and frowning deeply at her. "Don't ever do that again! Don't _ever_ leave me again!"

"I'm sorry…" Sakura mumbles, shaken up. "I'm sorry."

"What if you had been killed?" Sasori grits his teeth. "I'm supposed to protect you!"

"I know, I just…I'm sorry!"

Sakura opens her arms and wraps them around his neck, hugging Sasori tightly. Sasori sighs and holds her, feeling her shake against him. She presses her face into his shoulder, burying herself in his arms. One hand brushes through her hair, cat claws tickling against her neck and leaving shivers on her skin. He rests his chin on top of her head, closing his eyes in content. Thank god he got here in time, thank god she's safe. If he'd been only a second later, Sakura could've…No, he doesn't want to think about that. She's safe. Sakura is safe.

"Are you…purring?" Sakura looks up at him.

"N-No!" Sasori blushes, trying to stop that stupid, embarrassing noise coming from his throat.

"You are!" Sakura giggles, one hand going to his neck and feeling the light vibrations.

"I'm not! You're imagining things!" Sasori grabs her hand and pulls it away, pouting like a child. He lets her go from his hold but still holds that hand. "Stupid girl…"

"Don't worry about us," Hidan says sarcastically, "It's not like we just broke our backs trying to protect you."

"Ungratefully woman." Kakuzu scoffs.

Sakura smiles at them, because she is grateful. She lets go of Sasori's hand and rushes to them, throwing one arm around Hidan's neck and the other around Kakuzu's chest, since he's too tall for her to reach his neck. She hugs them both tightly. "Thank you both. I'd be dead without you."

"Damn straight." Hidan smirks, hugging her back. Kakuzu awkwardly pats her back, looking in the other direction.

"Hey, what's the deal here?" Sasori comes over and frowns at the other two men. "Are you crazy? Taking Sakura to the Red Castle would be completely insane! The Red Queen will have her head the second she walks in the gate!"

"Sakura wants to find the Rabbit." Kakuzu says, frowning.

"Itachi told us to get her to him." Hidan says, "Who are you to stop her?"

"I protect her." Sasori growls.

"Then come with us!" Sakura speaks up.

Sasori looks at her incredulously. She looks at him earnestly, trying to make him trust her. Itachi had said Sasori wouldn't want her to find Deidara, but she has to. He has her memories, and who can she be if she doesn't know who she was? With Sasori's help, she'll find the Rabbit in no time! He just has to help her!

"If you come, you can make sure I'm safe." Sakura explains. "Hidan and Kakuzu will be there too! I'll be completely safe."

"Hidan and Kakuzu…" Sasori looks at them, narrowing his eyes.

"Hidan Dum," Kakuzu points at the shorter.

"And Kakuzu Dee," Hidan points at the taller.

They seem less than trustworthy, especially if they work for that annoying Hatter. Still, they did protect Sakura during that fight. Sasori looks at all the ripped and crumpled cards lying around the area; the Red Queen must've heard that Sakura is in Wonderland. That's not good. Sakura isn't safe…

"Just help me find Deidara White." Sakura squeezes his hand tightly. "Please, Sasori?"

Shit. She's looking at him with those eyes…how can he say no?

Pouting, he looks away. "Fine. But-"

"Thank you!" Sakura beams, jumping up and down excitedly.

"But once we find him-"

"That a cat! Fuck yes!" Hidan grins and slaps him on the back roughly.

"When we find him-"

"Let's get started." Kakuzu pats Sasori on the head hard, nearly squishing his tall ears.

"Right!" Sakura and Hidan agree, dropping Sasori and walking down the path with Kakuzu.

"What we find Deidara- hey! Oh forget it…" Sasori glares and follows after them.

(End)

Sasori purring is a fantasy of mine. Just saying.

Someone asked if this story is based off the Alice in Wonderland Manga. It is not. If anything, it's more like Malice in Wonderland in that I picture the clothes and style of background being very similar. The storyline is all mine, but the look of everything isn't. Malice in Wonderland is my favorite movie; it's a spinoff of Alice in Wonderland where a girl named Alice is lost in London and meets some strange characters based off the Wonderland characters. It's a really good movie, I'd recommend watching it if you want to get a better image of how everything in this story would look style and depth wise.

The Alice in Wonderland Manga is too fluffy and light for me; I'm not a big fan of it.


	6. Sakura Alice

An old woman gave me a mean look today because I was wearing a short dress.

I always get nervous with old people. My generation has deemed short skirts and low cuts shirts to be stylish, but the older generations think that is immoral. Personally, I don't look at clothes. I dress in what I think is cute, but when I look at other people I don't think much on what they wear. I believe everyone in the whole world is worthy of respect until proven unworthy through their actions.

I like to wear dresses. Society now a days only produces short dresses because short dresses are in style. I have nothing against long dresses. So I'm sorry old lady that my thighs are showing; please don't blame me.

* * *

After a full day of walking, the group decides to stop for the night. They're so close to the castle, the tops of the gates can be seen just over the trees. Sasori says he knows exactly how to find Deidara in the morning, because the Rabbit is actually his friend, which surprises Sakura. Hidan and Kakuzu quickly unpack and set up camp, arguing all the while. Sasori goes into the forest to catch dinner, which is slightly gross but Sakura is too hungry to ask questions.

"Sakura, what is that?" Kakuzu asks, looking at her dress.

She looks at the spot on her outfit he's pointing at, finding a big black spot that she can't remember getting earlier. Frowning, Sakura touches it and finds the spot to be super slimy. She shudders.

"I need to wash these clothes," She says in disgust, "And I could use a bath too…"

"A bath? How about I join you?" Hidan grins, coming up beside her.

"No, no. I'm fine." Sakura starts walking into the forest. "Tell Sasori I'm at the lake, or else he'll worry himself to death."

Honestly, she's such a mess. There's no way she can meet Deidara White like this.

Walking a few yards into the forest, there's a huge lake with water pure enough to see though. The trees are tall and thick, hiding her from the rest of the world. Sakura takes off her dress, her long, striped socks and her hair bow then goes into the water up to her knees. She dips the clothes into the water and rubs the grime and dirt out of them. Once they're clean she hangs them on a tree branch to dry then goes into the water in her undergarments.

The water is so cool and refreshing. She dips her head in and holds her breath, submerging herself completely.

Her mind clears and she can really think. Tomorrow she'll meet Deidara and he'll tell her all the memories she can't remember. Oh how she's tried, but no matter what she does she can't remember anything that really matters. She needs those memories back because…well…

Why does she need them?

Well, memories make people who they are right? So there. She needs them.

Except…what is who she was isn't who she wants to be? Itachi Hatter had said Deidara wanted to bring her to Wonderland because she was sad in her other world. So, maybe her memories aren't so good. Maybe it'd be better not to have them at all and start over new; fill her mind with new memories.

Still, can she go the rest of her life with that part of her mind missing? Hell, she can't even remember her own birthday!

No, she definitely needs those memories back.

_Crack…snap…crack…_

What was that?

Sakura pops her head out of the water, looking around. That sound was loud enough for her to hear underwater, someone has to be there. She slips deeper into the water. Whose out there…should she try to fight them? In her wet underwear? Uh, no.

She needs help. She needs someone to help her.

"Sasori, help me." Sakura whispers.

The cracking noise gets louder. Sakura starts to panic.

"Sasori! Help!" She screams. "Help me!"

_Crack, Snap, Crackle, Pop, Snap, Snap-_

"Sakura!" Sasori jumps out from the trees, emerging from the noisy area. He jumps straight into the water and grabs Sakura, holding her bridal style against him. He looks at her in panic. "What's wrong? What is it?!"

"W-Wait…were you the one making that noise?" Sakura blinks, staring at him.

"Over there?" He looks at the place he'd come from. "Yeah, that was me. I was looking for you."

"S-Sasori! Let me go!" She squeaks, squirming in his arms.

"What? Why?" He looks at her.

Then he realizes – she's practically naked…and wet…

Sasori quickly puts her down and she ducks into the water, hiding her body and blushing like crazy. He'd held her so close, it's completely embarrassing. She covers her face, turning red all over. Sasori wants to look away, out of respect, but he doesn't. Sakura is so beautiful and so delicate, and he'd held her in his arms. Seeing her so vulnerable and so bare, what man wouldn't stare? No other woman can compare to her. Touching her and seeing her like this just makes his animal desire for her even stronger.

Sakura hears Sasori moving around in the water and she thinks he's getting out to leave. After a minute she uncovers her eyes and turns even redder than before.

There, in front of her, is Sasori – in his underpants and that's it, floating in front of her.

"W-What are you doing?!" She gasps.

"I want to stay here, with you."

"No! Get out!" Sakura tries to frown but she's blushing too much for him to take her seriously.

"I don't want to."

Sasori reaches out and grabs her wrists, pulling her hands away from her face. Sakura squeaks as Sasori pulls her closer, pressing their chests together carefully. The cool water contrasts with the heat building between them. He gently places her hands on his shoulders, then slinks his own around her back to hold her tight. They float in the water, pressed together and Sakura can hear her heart beating in her ears.

"I thought…cats didn't like water." Sakura mumbles, staring at his neck and trying to calm down.

"I don't." He nudges her forehead with his nose softly, "But I like you."

Butterflies tickle her tummy; her hands tighten on his shoulders. "I like you too."

He slips his arm under her knees and lifts her again, holding her against him. Sakura wraps her arms around his neck and holds tight as Sasori spins her around in the water, making ripples and small waves swish around them. Even though she doesn't have her memories, Sakura is pretty sure she's never felt like this.

"Thank you for helping me." She says, looking at him.

"I'd do anything for you." Sasori says, looking at her with those deep dark eyes. "You know that."

Smiling, she snuggles into him a little more. Sasori stops turning in the water and brushes his hand over her cheek, one claw gently pressing against her skin. Suddenly, his face is a lot closer than before and right away she knows he's going to kiss her. The trust she has for him goes out the window and really Sakura can't think of any reason why she shouldn't let him kiss her right now. She wants him to. She wants to be closer to him. His nose brushes against hers, his eyes close and he holds his breath as he-

Sakura pulls back slightly, creating a small distance between them.

Sasori opens his eyes and stares at her, his face calm. He carefully puts her back on her feet, brushing his hand over her shoulder once more. "I think we better get back. I'm starving."

"Alright." Sakura nods, following him out of the water.

* * *

"How the fuck do we get in there?" Hidan asks, looking straight up the wall.

"This way." Sasori walks along the wall.

There are tall spikes on top of the wall, which is seven stories high and curls around the whole castle. All the bricks and windows are painted different shades of red, with some heart patterns carved here and there. The whole place is very intimidating and for a moment Sakura doesn't think she can do this, but she trusts Sasori. Sasori always knows what's best.

He takes them to a very shaded part of the wall with thick bushes all around. Sasori pushes back a particular thicket and reveals a heart shaped door. He opens it and rushes them inside, keeping look out for guards. The door leads right to the other side of the wall, into the castle. Sakura's eyes widen in amazement when she sees the inside.

The castle reaches high into the sky with buildings and walls that curve and defy gravity. Most of the buildings shape into hearts and others look like roses; all of them are different shapes of red with gold designs carved into the bricks. The people look so bizarre. Their clothes are so funny; tall hats, fat dresses, flamboyant wigs. Some of them look like works of art and some look like complete messes, all look too rich to walk the earth. Of course there are card soldiers running around in their flat armor with their long heart shaped spears and swords. It's a wonder how they'll get passed them.

Sasori looks out behind the small wall they're crouching behind. "We need to get over there."

He points at a tower with a wall circling it. It's the only not-red building in this place, but there doesn't seem to be a door to get in past the wall. Plus, there are card soldiers walking all over the place.

"How can we do that? There are cards all over the place." Sakura asks.

"We got this shit. You get Sakura to the Rabbit." Hidan jumps up. "Come on, Dee."

"Dum, don't do anything stupid."

The two of them walk out from the hiding spot. Hidan runs up behind one of the card soldiers and punches him straight through the middle, ripping a big hole in the card's chest. Kakuzu grabs the card and crunches him up into a big paper ball, throwing it at another line of cards and knocking them all over.

"You bitches can't do shit!" Hidan yells at them. "Heathens!"

"Get them!" Hidan and Kakuzu run in the opposite direction, all the cards chasing after them.

"Let's go." Sasori grabs Sakura's hand, pulling her through the streets.

When they get to the wall surrounding the tower, Sasori pulls Sakura onto his back then uses his claws to climb. When they get onto the ground of the inside, Sasori puts her down and they look around. They have to be super careful in here; the Red Queen doesn't come by Deidara's home often but she still does enough to worry about. Hopefully she's somewhere else chopping off someone else's head instead of theirs.

Deidara's tower is the only non-heart shaped building in the castle. Instead of red, the bricks are light blue with small birds carved into the bricks, circling the tower as if they're flying towards the sky. On the lawn, between the tower and the wall around it, there are interesting bird sculptures scattered around. There is only one door, shaped like the head of a rabbit and painted white. Sasori goes up and sticks one claw into the key hole. He twists and turns, unlocking the door and popping it open.

"If Deidara works for the Red Queen, why are you two friends?" Sakura asks as she walks in.

"I'm a neutral party. I don't care about the Red Queen or that stupid Hatter's plots – they're both idiots in my mind." Sasori answers, coming inside.

There is a long staircase leading up, up, up. At the very top of the tower is a platform where a hint of light is coming.

"Deidara!" Sasori calls, echoing up the walls.

There is a pause. Sakura's heart stills.

"Sasori? Is that you?" That voice…she remembers that voice.

"Rabbit get down here!" Sasori yells. "Don't keep me waiting."

A figure comes down the stairs and the closer he gets the more Sakura remembers. That long blond hair, that blue outfit, the huge clock hanging on his waist – Sakura remembers them all. Tall rabbit ears happily twitching in the direction of each creak and noise, delicate hands obviously made for artistry. When Deidara is close enough to see full figure, his big blue eyes are so familiar Sakura can tell she's looked into them thousands of times before. Not even ten seconds in the same room and already Sakura can feel the memories coming back; she can feel her heart racing now.

"Sasori! It's been a long time since you came to visit me! Did you get into trouble again or…" Deidara's eyes turn to her and widen suddenly. "A-Alice!"

He rushes forward and wraps his long arms around her, squeezing her tight. Feeling him, smelling him, holding him – it's all coming back. Sakura hugs him closer, pressing her face into his shoulder. She remembers him…she remembers!

Looking over his shoulder, Sakura sees Sasori. His eyes are cold as he stares at them and suddenly she feels awkward hugging Deidara in front of the Cat.

"I can't believe you're here! I can't believe you're alive!" Deidara pulls back, staring into her eyes with a huge smile. His hands stroke her shoulders warmly. He's so warm.

"Of course I'm alive." Sakura blinks, confused.

"You've come back to me. I'm so sorry. I missed you so much, Alice." Deidara's smile softens, spreading across his face.

"Oh, uh, I missed you too Dei-"

The Rabbit leans forward and suddenly he's kissing her. Sakura freezes up as Deidara presses his lips against hers, his hands holding her cheeks. Feeling Deidara's kiss, his warmth and light...

Her head starts pounding. Something…Something is coming back…

* * *

_"If you don't want to go through with it, just come with me." Deidara says to her, smiling big. "Where I'm from, you'll be happy. Everyone will love you there!" _

_"I can't just leave!" Sakura giggles, batting his arm playfully. _

_"But I want you to. Then we can always be together." Deidara drops his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer into his side. _

_They're sitting beneath a tall tree which shades them from the beating sun. There is a long field of flowers and grass reaching all around the hill and at the top there is a house – Sakura's house. It's a big place with white walls and a black roof, obviously a very posh place for the wealthier types of people. For some reason, looking at the house only breaks her heart. _

_"Wonderland is beautiful, Alice." Deidara looks into her eyes. "I can protect you there." _

_"I don't know…" Sakura looks away, blushing. _

_"Don't you want to be with me?" Deidara asks, faking hurt. He grins and rubs his nose against hers. "I love you, you know." _

_"I know." Sakura smiles softly. "And I do want to be with you." _

_"Then come to Wonderland!" Deidara beams. "Come with me!" _

_He seems so sure they'll be happy. Sakura feels an utmost trust for him. His warmth reaches all around her, tickling her stomach and touching her heart. Leaning into him, she drops her head onto his shoulder and closes her eyes. She's safe with him. "Okay. Take me with you."_

* * *

Sakura's eyes widen.

"What the hell was that?!" Sasori grabs Deidara and pulls him away from Sakura.

"What?" Deidara looks at Sasori in confusion.

"You just…just kissed her!" Sasori growls.

"Sasori, what's wrong with you?" Deidara frowns at him. "Alice is my love."

"Wha- no she isn't!"

"Yes she is! Right Alice?"

They both look at her, finding Sakura to still be frozen in place. They carefully approach her, trying to figure out what's wrong with her. Sasori reaches out and touches her shoulder, but right when he does Sakura passes out and falls forward. He catches her and holds her close, worried.

"What's wrong with her?" Deidara asks, panicking.

"She just passed out. Let's take her to bed." Sasori lists her up.

They walk up the long staircase to the top and onto the platform where Deidara's bedroom is set up. Sasori places Sakura onto the big bed gently, covering her with thick blankets and pillows. He brushes her hair back, looking at her peaceful form. Deidara watches Sasori affectionately caress her cheek, frowning in confusion. Sasori never shows affection for others…

"We have to have a talk, Deidara." Sasori looks at his friend.

When Sasori's hand drops from Sakura's face, Deidara looks straight at him. "Yeah, we do…"

(End)

I got a review from a person saying that she had come out and told her parents she's a lesbian.

I wish I was that brave. I don't mind telling other people, just not my family. It scares me. My family is Mexican and in a Mexican family gender roles are very important. A woman is a woman and a man is a man, we have roles that we play. Plus, we're super catholic.

The thing that scares me most about coming out is that people will look at me differently, as if I'm someone they don't know. I'm still the same person! I haven't changed at all. When I tell people I'm worried they'll watch what they say around me, wondering if they'll offend me if they say certain things.

I have a friend named Robert and he's Mormon. I was always super scared of telling him because he's really close to me and I've known him since childhood. I've known him for seven years and I cried a few times because I felt like I was lying to him. I hate lies and lying.

So one day, I told him. And I swear I could feel my heart beating so hard and I felt like I was about to cry. And then he looked at me and said, "Oh ok. I didn't know that." And he smiled at me all casual. He didn't care at all! To him, I'm Jessica. That's who I am. He doesn't care who I love because he's my friend. I told him I'd been worrying about telling him for a years and he just laughed and gave me a hug. The next day, everything was the same, nothing had changed.

I cried with relief when I drove home after that. I was really scared and he didn't waste a second thinking of rejecting me. Thinking about it now makes me cry a little.

You can't underestimate coming out of the closet. I know people will joke when someone comes out and be all 'I knew all the time!' or 'It's about time he came out, it's so obvious'. To other people it can be as simple as confessing I like coffee or I like the color blue. To me, confessing is heart breaking.


	7. Konan of Hearts

I got a review from someone in response to my coming out story last chapter. The person was talking about how people always bash Mormons online.

Now, I'm not a religious person. I consider myself philosophical and spiritual, and I don't practice religion because I find little point in questioning what created us or where we're going after death. We're here, we're gonna die; knowing how or why doesn't change that. So I focus on being a good person and morality.

That said - I really, really, really respect religious people. I find it admirable for someone being able to put all their faith into something. I think it's very beautiful for someone to defy the doubts put on them by society and say, "No, I believe in God. I don't care what science says." I believe religion can teach people good things and religion comforts people by showing them a world better than their own. In this crappy world people need something to have faith in, something to believe in. I really respect religious people, because they can put faith in something I can't.

I don't go to church and when someone talks about God with me I get really uncomfortable, but when I see someone who truly wants to help the world with their faith then I feel utmost respect for them. There are good people out there, religious or not. I think everyone is worth respect.

* * *

"So, she has no memories?" Deidara asks.

"No…but she thinks you can bring them back." Sasori answers, staring at the Rabbit seriously.

The two of them are sitting at the table just off from the bed where Sakura sleeps. Deidara looks at her and then back at Sasori. Being his best friend, Deidara knows everything about Sasori. The Cat never cares about others and never sacrifices himself to help. So why would Sasori stay with Sakura? Being human, being Alice, does make Sakura desirable to the people of Wonderland but…Sasori isn't really like everyone else here. He's more of an outsider.

"We have to protect her. The Red Queen will kill her." Sasori says. "I think we should make her a home in the forest, where only those we trust will know about her."

"I already had a plan when I got her to Wonderland." Deidara explains, "We should take her to the Red Queen."

"That's a horrible idea. She'll be killed. Are you crazy?" Sasori rolls his eyes.

"Sasori, I know the Queen personally. I can convince her Sakura is not an enemy and can be valuable." Deidara says. "Besides, the Red Queen is a person of Wonderland. She will desire Alice just like everyone else."

"Her name is Sakura…"

"What?"

"Sakura. Her name is Sakura." Sasori says in annoyance. "She wants to be called Sakura."

"Sakura then…" Deidara frowns. "Well, once the Queen accepts her then Sakura can live here with me. Just like she wants."

"You don't know what she wants."

"Sasori, she came here to be with me."

"She doesn't remember that. She's different from how you found her." Sasori says, looking away. "She might want something else now."

"You mean _someone_ else?" Deidara raises a brow at him. "You want her don't you?"

Sasori sighs. "Deidara you're my closest friend, I can't lie and say I don't want her. I know you saw her first and everything but after our time together I can't just let Sakura leave with you. I care about her. I can protect her."

"Sakura is mine." Deidara glares at Sasori. "I know her."

"She's not the same." Sasori glares back. "I know her now."

They stare at each other. Deidara is his best friend but Sakura means a lot to him too, Sasori won't just give up. After holding her, after protecting her, after trusting her; no one can say Sasori doesn't know Sakura. Still, Deidara is his best friend…and he cares about Sakura's protection too…

"Look, we'll talk about it in the morning with her." Sasori says, putting his hands up in a peaceful gesture. "We can't just make decisions for her."

Deidara nods, his smile returning. "I've missed you Danna."

"Missed you too, brat." Sasori smirks. "How's the Red Queen?"

"I actually have to go see her now." Deidara gets up and looks at the big clock hanging on his hip. "I'll try to smooth Sakura over on her. Take care of her while I'm gone."

Deidara walks down the stairs and out the tower, locking the door behind him. Sasori gets up and goes to the bed, sitting next to Sakura. He touches her hair and sighs. Pulling back the covers, he climbs in and turns to her. He makes no move to hold her or pull her close, only keeps his hand in her soft hair. Her chest lifts and lowers calmly, eyes shut and body still. Looking at her this way makes him feel very special, because seeing her in such a vulnerable position shows him just how precious she is. Sometimes, he wishes he could just see her like this forever. But then he misses her smile…

"Stay with me." Sasori whispers to her. "Don't leave."

Then he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

* * *

This is a dream, Sakura realizes.

The world she's in is a weird mix of Wonderland and her home world. On one half she can see the house she now remembers as her home, all big and impressive on top of a hill. On the other half is a huge forest with those stupid signs saying 'This way up' or 'This way Down', with some curving houses here and there and a tall red castle in the very far distance. Behind her is the tree from her memory, the tree she sat under with Deidara White.

"Speaking of the Rabbit, what's Sakura going to do about him?"

Sitting on one of the branches is Tobi, that weird colorful guy from before. Now he looks different though; he's still colorful but there are a pair of wings growing out of his back, butterfly wings.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asks, looking at him. "And what are you doing in my dream?"

"Tobi does what Tobi likes." He lies on his back, bending the branch with his weight. "Deidara is keen on Sakura, but so is Sasori. Will you go with the Rabbit or the Cat?"

"Who says I have to go with anybody?" She asks. "I could go back home."

Looking to the white house on the hill, Sakura thinks that might be a very good decision to make. That house is her real home in her real world, where she belongs. She's too different from the Wonderland people. Maybe she should just leave. Looking at the house, something weird starts to overcome her; somewhat like a memory except she only gets a depressed feeling instead of an image, like she can remember being sad but for what reason is unknown.

"You came to Wonderland voluntarily," Tobi drops from the branch but hovers in the air beside her, "Are you sure you want to go back to what made you leave?"

Sakura turns on him, angry. "What do _you_ think I should do?"

"Well, who am I talking to?" He playfully skips on air around her, "Alice or Sakura?"

"What do you mean?" She frowns.

"I would tell Alice to leave," Tobi answers, "But I would tell Sakura to stay."

"So, who am I talking to?"

"B-Both!" She snaps.

He stops and looks at her. Quicker than light, he appears not even a foot away from her, his masked face pressed right up in front of her own. Sakura gasps in shock, having not expected this. The air around them starts to get dark and cold, as if their surroundings are fading away into nothingness. Even Tobi's clothes have lost color, slowly he's disappearing too. Eventually, only his mask is visible to her, that one red eye staring out at her.

"Are you sure?" He asks, so serious now.

"I'm…I mean…" Sakura blinks, confused.

"Figure it out." The mask vanishes.

* * *

Sakura gasps, waking up instantly.

She sits up straight, holding her head in her hands. It feels like she's just come back from a different reality, and now she finds herself suddenly grounded but shaking. Soft hands touch her shoulders and she looks up to see Sasori staring at her seriously. She wants to ask what's wrong, but then he looks straight ahead. Sakura follows his gaze and her eyes widen.

A woman is standing in front of her bed.

The Queen of Hearts.

Obvious by the crown on her head and the hearts on her elegant dress, the Queen has the most intimidating stare Sakura has ever seen. Her eyes are so emotionless, Sakura thinks of death when she stares into them; ice blue and cold. Looking at her, one only thinks of two things; power and wealth. Those are the characteristics the Queen gives off. Her red dress looks like a work of art, flowing down her hips and arms like water. A golden crown sits on her head, tilted to the side with a single red rose set beneath it. Her hair, surprisingly, is blue.

"Alice?" She asks, voice soft but empty.

"Yes." Sakura answers. Deidara is kneeling next to the Queen and behind her are rows and rows of red card soldiers, all lined up going down the stairs of Deidara's tower.

"My name is Konan, Queen of Hearts." She nods her head in greeting. "Come with me."

The queen turns and all the cards part for her to walk down the stairs. Sakura hastily gets up and goes after her, Sasori and Deidara following right behind.

"You're prettier than the last Alice." Konan notes, "And taller."

"Thank you." Sakura blushes.

When they get outside, the giant wall surrounding the tower is still present. There are no doors or passages through the wall, so Sakura wonders how Konan and the cards had gotten in. She looks at the Queen in curiosity.

Konan lifts her hand and from her sleeve come thousands of cards. They fly through the air and swirl around them, forming a sort of cloud of cards around them. Suddenly Sakura feels herself being lifted off the ground by the cards, straight up into the air. Her breath catches but no one else seems fazed by the amazing magic surrounding them. Feeling like a child, Sakura looks out at the citizens and monarchs as they fly over – oohing and awing as they go. Sasori smirks, rolling his eyes at how adorable she is.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asks when they near the tallest part of the castle, surely the Queen's home.

The cards place them onto the ground in front of the palace, two gigantic doors forming the shape of a huge red heart opening for them. All the cards flutter out from beneath them and go straight into Konan's sleeve again, as if nothing had ever happened.

Konan looks back at Sakura, "The castle, to decide if you shall live or die."

Sakura's smile drops, heart stopping. Konan doesn't laugh or smile, this is clearly not a joke. Sakura looks back at Sasori and Deidara. Deidara just stares ahead professionally, but Sasori seems shaken by this as well. Knowing him, Sasori would probably grab her and run at the first threat but he can't tell if the moment to do so is now or later. He looks at Sakura, giving a small reassuring glance.

"This way." Konan starts walking again.

They walk through the endless hallways for what seems like hours and eventually everything starts to look the same – huge paintings, big doors, long windows and roses everywhere. Almost everything is lined with gold and all the walls are painted red. The doors have different designs but all have something to do with hearts. The carpet is a beautiful red color, almost like Sasori's hair.

In the middle of a particularly long hallway, Konan stops. She turns to the group. "Only Alice can come past this point."

"What?!" Sasori frowns, going to her side. "I watch after her."

"Nothing will happen to her while I'm around." Konan says calmly. "I will not let harm come to her…yet."

"Surely I can come, right?" Deidara asks, stepping up. "I am your assistant after all."

"No." Konan answers, "Just Alice."

Sakura turns to Sasori, holding his arm. She whispers to him, "If I need help I will call for you."

Clearly uncomfortable with the whole thing, Sasori nods and steps back from her. Sakura goes to walk next to the Queen, leaving the others. After some more time and more rows of heart doors, they reach one door that is in the shape of a normal rectangular door. There are no heart designs or red paint on the door, just a plain door painting with gold. The door knob is glass and shaped like a white rose.

Konan looks at Sakura, the slight frown on her face being the only sign of emotion Sakura has seen thus far on the Queen. "You cannot see him dressed like that."

She holds out her hand and, shockingly, cards start to peel off from her skin. As if they were a second layer, they just fly off and flutter into the air. Soon quite a bit of them are flying around and then they all swirl around Sakura like a wall, until all she sees are cards. From the wall of swirling cards, some fly off and attach to her. They start to stick to her arms and chest and nothing she can do will shake them off. They move so fast she closes her eyes and covers her face in protection.

Then, at once, they stop.

Sakura opens her eyes and all the cards are gone. She looks at herself and sees her dress is differed. Instead of her blue dress and white apron, there is a much richer and finer detailed red dress falling down to her knees. It is only a red dress with a sash around the middle, but the bow in the back is distinctly shaped like two hearts tied in the middle.

"Right then, come with me." Konan grabs the door knob and turns it. "He will decide what to do with you."

Those sharp blue eyes stare straight into Sakura's soul. Konan pushes the door open and gestures for Sakura to go first. Sakura hesitantly walks in, her new red high heels clicking on the marble floor.

"Who?" Sakura asks nervously.

"The King of Hearts."

Konan shuts the door behind them, locking it

(End)

I got another review saying how someone keeps trying to come out to her mom but her mom keeps brushing it off and saying mean things about gays. Then she said she was Christian and stuff.

What bugs me more than anything else are people using Religion against gay rights. It bugs me so much I want to punch someone, and I'm a passive person by nature. Religion is supposed to be beautiful, not hateful and I HATE when people use it in that way.

Even if being gay is a sin, all sins are equal in the eyes of God. Being raised Catholic taught me that. No person is above another, no person is more innocent than another and no person has any right to dictate or decide who goes to hell. Being gay is a sin in the Bible, but so is judging people and hating people and being cruel. All sins are equal and I will never let anyone treat me like they're better than me because of this 'sin' I'm committing, because they're committing a sin too by judging me and treating me like this. In my opinion, hell is reserved for people who are cruel; for people who push their beliefs onto others, for people who don't even _try_ to understand and just say mean things.

We're all sinners in this world, and if love is my sin then so be it. I'd rather sin by loving a girl than sin by hating on someone for being different. God is accepting, God is kind; he knows we are all sinners and he sees us all equally, no different from each other.

I'm not religious, but this is what I believe; I want my sin to be love, not hate.


	8. IMPORTANT AN

Dear Readers,

I am SO sorry to say this, but this story will be Discontinued.

I know it's not nice and I know some of you will be very upset about this, but I'm sorry.

See, I've recently come up with an idea for a book! An idea I find my heart and soul very invested in. Every thought I have about writing goes to this story.

My dream is to write a book, be a teacher and live in England one day.

I've never had a book idea that I've been so captured by. I think this book idea of mine is very big and could evolve into an amazing story that I'd be proud of!

Any other time I've tried to start a book, I'd always give up or feel sort of embarrassed about telling other people my ideas, but this is different! I really think I've got something!

Look, I'm going to start college in two weeks. My life is beginning to roll, I don't want to just sit and wait for things to happen anymore. I want to do this.

That said, I really am sorry about quitting on this story. I just can't even think of what the next chapter for this story should be or whatever, I can't. I'm sorry.

I'd like to thank you guys for being such awesome readers and good people. I'm glad all my readers are so sweet and not mean, you guys are the best.

Thank you,

HiHi-Ai

Jessica


End file.
